The subject matter disclosed herein relates to packaging goods. Previous packaging methods included using corrugated boxes or containers to package consumer goods. For example, a plurality of consumer goods may be packaged in a corrugated container fabricated from corrugated sheet products for shipping to a retailer and storage in inventory. The container consumes valuable material, energy, and personnel resources. In use, the consumer goods are placed on shelves, and the shipping container is discarded or recycled.
A packaging method and apparatus that reduces the use of corrugated containers is desired.